


I'm starting to think I like the sound of you and this city

by thesweetestnerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is absolutely oblivious, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, Kiyoomi is trying his best, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetestnerd/pseuds/thesweetestnerd
Summary: Kiyoomi makes all decisions based on logic. When it comes to Miya Atsumu, reason flies straight out the windowKiyoomi has a crush on the most oblivious man in the world.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 619
Collections: SakuAtsu Fics for Midterm Procrastination, Team MSBY Black Jackal Haikyuu





	I'm starting to think I like the sound of you and this city

**Author's Note:**

> Why work on your multi-chaps when you can write one shots?!
> 
> I haven't written enough pure sakuatsu fluff, so here's my contribution to that. <3 I hope you enjoy.

Kiyoomi makes all decisions based on logic. When it comes to Miya Atsumu, reason flies straight out the window. He realized this the very moment he joined the MSBY Black Jackals, when he walked into his first practice and immediately laid eyes upon a truly stunning sight.

Now, Kiyoomi remembers Atsumu, has a very clear visual in his head of the know-it-all, smug, fake-blonde. In Kiyoomi’s memories, Atsumu is a living and breathing virus, infecting everyone he comes across with his boyish charm. _Kiyoomi_ was never affected, of course, because back then Atsumu was awkward, despite the fact that high school girls clung to him like he was God’s gift to the earth. He knew they only acted that way because he was a twin, and people treated that as some kind of novelty, and because he never shut up, which was a trait popular people often had.

Kiyoomi didn’t dislike Atsumu. He understood the appeal, in a way, but he never _really_ saw it.

That was then.

He enters the gym just as the libero, Inunaki, calls out _‘chance ball!’_ and the team currently on the court flies into motion. Miya Atsumu is right there, front and center, waiting for the ball to come to him, and Kiyoomi knows he’s done for the moment he locks onto Atsumu’s face – fully focused, eyes intense, tongue poking out in concentration. When the ball leaves Atsumu’s fingers and floats into the air in a perfect arc, the wave of instantaneous _feeling_ hits Kiyoomi as hard as Bokuto Koutaro’s connecting strike. It may as well be the nail in Kiyoomi’s coffin. 

This is now, and Atsumu has...certainly grown up. Even at practice, drenched from head-to-toe in sweat that stains his cut muscle-shirt, he’s radiating energy that is nothing less than beautiful. He grins now, proud, and jumps to high-five Koutaro. He’s grown a few inches, filling out his clothes more so than he ever did at the various tournaments Kiyoomi saw him at in the past, and he mastered his hair-care routine, settling more on an ashy, _pretty_ blonde. 

Atsumu chooses that exact moment to throw his head to the side, locking in on Kiyoomi, who is shamefully staring. His eyes widen for a moment, and then he breaks into a somehow brighter smile than before. He raises his hand in a wave.

“Hey! Omi-Omi! Welcome!” 

Kiyoomi knows at this exact moment that he is undeniably screwed, because he’ll do an array of questionable things to see that smile again. 

Well, he figures his life is hard enough; he should at least indulge in his vices, and Atsumu could certainly be considered a vice.

Kiyoomi isn’t the best at...being attracted to people, per say. He’s had crushes in the past, but he’s always preferred to admire from afar rather than make a move. It worked, usually – people tended to come to him, but Atsumu isn’t a typical person. He commands the attention of everyone in the room, can silence a crowd with a single raised fist, renders people incapable of human speech with just one smile, and Kiyoomi knows he won’t be able to play it safe with him. If he wants Atsumu’s attention on him, he’s going to have to earn it. 

He also needs to stake his claim, because one look at the rest of the team when Atsumu is speaking, setting or spiking and Kiyoomi knows that he’s not the only one mesmerized by him. 

Kiyoomi starts simple – he establishes himself as Atsumu’s powerhouse, as in, when Atsumu sets, Kiyoomi is the one who is going to slam it down the hardest. He doesn’t say it, but he doesn’t have to – his actions speak louder than his words. He won’t risk teamwork, and he won’t mess up a play, but whenever the chance arises, he makes sure he’s the one Atsumu wants to set to the most. 

It works, and time-after-time, Atsumu calls to him, ‘ _nice kill_!’ and gives him the patented Miya Atsumu smile, each one brighter than the one before. Kiyoomi doesn’t smile often, but soon the muscles in his face loosen, and he gives them out more freely when Atsumu is involved. 

Coach Foster comments on their teamwork after a few weeks of Kiyoomi’s strategy playing out, and Atsumu beams.

“Hear that, Omi? We’re a bad-ass team.”

“I guess we just have natural chemistry,” Kiyoomi says evenly, and Inunaki has to stifle a laugh, but Kiyoomi ignores him and Atsumu doesn’t hear.

Outside of the court, Kiyoomi practically plasters himself to Atsumu’s side. He helps him with his stretches, stands next to him in their timeouts, sits at his side on the bench. Sometimes, another member of the team wanders over to Atsumu, but a pointed glare from Kiyoomi sends them in the other direction, and Kiyoomi always takes his spot next to him. His resting bitch face plagues him, generally, but in this case Kiyoomi is grateful for it.

The team doesn’t seem to mind, anyway – they pick up on things quickly and don’t try to interfere, other than the occasional snide comments from Inunaki or giggles from Hinata. It’s painstakingly obvious to Kiyoomi, and he isn’t doing anything to prevent that, but for all of Atsumu’s powers of observation on the court, he doesn’t seem to think anything of it at all.

He continues to be oblivious when Kiyoomi steps his game up, and forgoes his entire post-practice routine to linger in the locker rooms, waiting for Atsumu to get out of the shower and style his hair, because “it’ll set funny if I don’t blow-dry it immediately!”. Kiyoomi thought that would tip him off, that he of all people, who doesn’t like to stick around in public places for longer than necessary, is choosing to wait for him in the locker rooms, but Atsumu just doubles down on his naivety. 

“Ya take just as long as I do, Omi,” he tells him one day, after Kiyoomi has walked Atsumu out of the locker rooms and about halfway home for two weeks straight. “Didn’t think ya’d be the type – dontcha have a fancy shower at home you can use?” 

“This one is fine,” Kiyoomi says, even though he does intend to go home and use his fancy shower, after he walks as far as he can with Atsumu. 

The more time he spends with him, the harder he falls, and it’s all a bit too romantic for his taste, but Kiyoomi is helpless to it. Atsumu is an anomaly that Kiyoomi has been far too willing to let turn his life upside down, and when he smiles at him as they part ways after yet another practice, Kiyoomi thinks he doesn’t mind the disruption at all.

The closer they get as a team, the more outings Kiyoomi gets roped into, and if he were on a different team, not in the presence of Atsumu, Kiyoomi would politely reject them. He’s all for team bonding, but that can be done on the court and doesn’t need to involve alcohol and dirty, dimly-lit bars. Dirty, dimly-lit bars with Atsumu present at them, though – Kiyoomi can handle that, so he goes, and he sticks close by Atsumu’s side, observing him carefully, soaking in every aspect of him that he can’t get in the gym. 

Atsumu is the type of person who wears his heart on his sleeve, Kiyoomi has discovered, so what you see is generally what you get, but there are still little details that come alive outside of games, like the way Atsumu’s accent is thicker when he’s tipsy, or the way his cheeks turn bright pink the moment he steps outside and is exposed to a chill. Kiyoomi likes the way that he laughs – completely unrestrained, animating his entire face, from the sparkle in his eyes to the way he sometimes clutches his stomach, or puts a hand on any available surface to steady himself.

Kiyoomi loves making him laugh. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to in the beginning, but Atsumu seems to think he’s hilarious, even when he’s not trying to be.

His teammates try to help Kiyoomi out. Hinata plays wingman, points out all of the appealing things about Kiyoomi while Atsumu is in earshot, but Atsumu just widens his eyes and asks Hinata if he has a crush on Kiyoomi, which is so far beyond what he’s trying to accomplish that it makes Kiyoomi bark out a laugh.

“Uh, no, Tsum-Tsum, I have a boyfriend,” Hinata reminds him gently, and thank God for that. The last thing Kiyoomi needed was Atsumu thinking Kiyoomi and _Hinata_ were a thing.

“Ah, right. Yer just that kind then, complimentin’ yer teammates – do me next!”

Kiyoomi sighs. Atsumu is going to make him go prematurely gray. 

At every outing that follows, Kiyoomi and Atsumu end up together, and Kiyoomi endures loud bass, spilled drinks, and a thousand other unpleasant sensations just to have that uninterrupted time with Atsumu. Mercifully, they switch things up on occasion and forgo the clubs and bars for quaint restaurants, and Kiyoomi always volunteers to grab Atsumu’s food for him. After a while, he memorizes his usual orders, and starts ordering for him. Atsumu is so touched, declaring that Kiyoomi is the most thoughtful member of the team, completely ignoring the fact that he has never once offered to get anybody else’s food, and wouldn’t be able to tell if Inunaki, Bokuto or Hinata even liked spicy or mild. 

The team has started treating it like a hilarious joke. Kiyoomi is beginning to reevaluate the entire thing.

He doesn’t think he’d be able to stop liking Atsumu even if he tried, though – in fact, the feelings only get stronger with every failed attempt to make him realize. Soon, Kiyoomi is finding every reason to be near him – asking for extra practice on his receives; mentioning off-handedly that there’s a new restaurant nearby he’s been wanting to try, because he knows Atsumu will jump on the opportunity to try anything new; commenting that Atsumu is probably trash at a video game they’re discussing, because he knows Atsumu will demand they go to his place immediately so he can prove him wrong.

Every attempt at an intervention from the team fails. Barnes, Tomas and Meian _never_ get involved in ‘the drama of the children’ but even they’ve taken pity on Kiyoomi’s plight and give Atsumu hints whenever they can.

“You and Sakusa are made for each other,” Meian says one day, after a particular nasty spike leaves Inunaki on the floor on the other side of the net.

“Right?” Atsumu agrees. “I’m so lucky we’re teammates – I dunno what I’d do without yer freaky wrists, Omi!”

“It helps when you get along off the court too,” Barnes adds and Kiyoomi doesn’t think they could possibly lay it on any thicker – subtlety is no one on this team’s strong suit, but Atsumu just smiles.

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re such good friends!”

Tomas shakes his head and Meian pats Kiyoomi on the shoulder. Kiyoomi just sighs, wondering why he had to choose someone as unaware as Atsumu to fall in love with.

When Bokuto threatens to get involved, Inunaki shakes his head frantically and pulls Kiyoomi to the side. His eyes are full of sympathy when he asks, “Why don’t you just _tell_ him?”

Kiyoomi blinks at him in response.

Truthfully, the thought of just...telling Atsumu hadn’t crossed his mind. Like he said, Kiyoomi isn’t usually in these situations. He’s used to people approaching him, confessing to him, and being the one in place to give rejections. He’s not necessarily _afraid_ of rejection, but he just isn’t sure how to go about it. 

He thinks Atsumu probably likes him back. He’s been all too willing to spend time in Kiyoomi’s presence, and now, after so many weeks, he is often the first one to seek out Kiyoomi. Then again, he’s just a social person, and he doesn’t necessarily treat Kiyoomi that differently than he treats anyone else on the team.

“What if he doesn’t like me back?” Kiyoomi answers Inunaki’s question with his own. It’s a rare moment of vulnerability, but he trusts Inunaki not to run his mouth about it. 

Inunaki snorts out a laugh. “I will give you five thousand yen if Atsumu rejects you. That’s how confident I am.” 

Kiyoomi considers it, running through the possibilities of just going for it and telling Atsumu that he has an all-encompassing crush on him. He could do it, just like that, let Atsumu know that Kiyoomi is happiest when he’s near him, that he gives him butterflies, the whole nine yards, but it doesn’t seem like the right way to go about it.

Kiyoomi’s not good with words. His thoughts are poetic, but they don’t transfer well from his brain to his mouth. He’s made it this far with his actions, but he’s never been firm enough to show Atsumu exactly why he stays so near to his side, so he has to figure out a way to eliminate all doubt.

He sleeps on it, and by the end of the week, he’s come up with his plan. 

They have another team outing planned, this time something lowkey, a movie at Meian’s place, and Kiyoomi takes his ever-present spot next to Atsumu.

He notices this time that Atsumu saved it for him – marking it with a pillow that he snatches away as soon as Kiyoomi walks in. 

The movie is something B-list that Kiyoomi would never bother to watch on his own, but his teammates' reactions to the cheaply produced jump scares make it worth it. Halfway through, though, he stops paying attention, and instead focuses on inching his hand closer to Atsumu’s, until their fingers are nearly touching. 

The warmth is instantaneous, and Kiyoomi’s heart thrums in his chest.

Atsumu notices and turns his head towards Kiyoomi, an unasked question on his face. Kiyoomi answers it by picking Atsumu’s hand off of the floor and threading their fingers together, just like that. 

Atsumu stares for a beat longer, wonder in his eyes, before breaking into a smile. He squeezes Kiyoomi’s hand, once, and then pulls it into his lap, where it stays for the rest of the movie. 

When the lights come on, Hinata is the first to notice, and he nearly catapults himself right into the ceiling.

“Ah! It happened, look, it happened!”

“Fuck yeah, I knew my man wouldn’t let me down,” Inunaki whoops. “Pay up, Meian – you too, Barnes, I see you trying to hide.”

“Damn it, I thought it would take longer,” Meian grumbles. “He wasn’t picking up on _any_ hints.”

“Wait, does this mean you two really _are_ in love?” Bokuto gasps. “I’ve gotta tell Akaashi.”

Atsumu lets out a belly-laugh and his smile illuminates the room. He stares at everyone around him, then at Kiyoomi, and squeezes his hand once more. “What – was I the last to know?!”

“Yes,” Kiyoomi confirms, and he lays his head on Atsumu’s shoulder while the rest of their team explodes into hysterics. He’s glad he joined the Black Jackals. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet about this damn ship too much on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sweetestnerd_)  
> 


End file.
